Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Z-Crystals are Unbreakable
by DiRunner
Summary: Join a certain pompadoured teen as he journeys across the Alola region with new Pokemon. What tough challenges await this new trainer? Strong trainers, a criminal organization, aliens? That much and more on this truly Bizarre Adventure. It's going to be great!
1. Prologue to Adventure

The bed creaked under the new weight of its occupant as it shifted until the room was silent. A sigh was let out by a teen with a very large pompadour. This boy with an odd hairstyle just finished moving into his new room, which was in a new region that was completely foreign to the one he lived in his entire life. The combination of heavy lifting and jetlag wore him out to the point of exhaustion. Man what a day, he thought to himself. Just as his eyelids started to succumb to the sweet temptation of sleep, he heard the door creak open. Playing it off as the wind, he ignored it. Then all of the sudden, a light but painful Bite was felt on his hand. Crying out in pain, he shifted up to see who the culprit was. Cleaning itself off in a sassy manner was none other than his mom's Meowth. That bastard has terrorized him for the better part of his life, ever since his grandfather picked him up during one of his raids against the former gang Team Rocket. The Meowth always liked his mother the most but for some odd reason, it was always out to get him. Gripping his hand, he shooed away the cat Pokemon, to give him a moment of peace. Getting up from his bed, he stood to full height and sauntered over to the mirror. He grabbed his trusty comb from his back pocket and re-adjusted his beloved hair. After a few minutes of careful combing, making sure no stray hair was out of place, the teenager wandered downstairs to his new house.

As he made his way downstairs, he could hear two, possibly three voices coming from his living room. The scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air. The boy knew that his mother was entertaining company. But to have people over so soon after moving in was bizarre. After reaching the living room, he made his presence known with a small cough. The cough just barely audible, managed to get the attention of the three adults. In a small wicker chair, his mother waved him over. "There you are! Thought you would try and get out of unpacking by sleeping the day away? Good thing Meowth's Bite is stronger than his Growl." His mom laughing at her own joke, with the two other people joining in with their own laughter. The man in the white baseball hat let out a small chortle while the man with the odd ponytail let out a overexaggerated guffaw that seemed to come out of nowhere. The teen sat down in the chair next to her and finally got to see the two mystery men that were sitting on his couch.

Sitting on the left side was someone the boy recognized immediately, the young and bare-chested Professor Kukuki. He remembered video chatting with the Pokemon professor a couple months before his move into the Alola region. Kukuki stuck out his hand and said, "Well it's finally nice to meet you cousin! Heard a lot about you from your mom." Hesitant, the teenager shook his hand. "Yeah, I replied, my mom told me some stuff about your battles against the Elite Four. She said that you had some pretty weird Pokemon with you." Kukuki laughed. "Sure my Pokemon were kind of strange to the people of Kanto, but man those Elite Four members really gave it to me. Using moves and combinations that I was never ready for. Just thinking back on it gets my blood pumping!" He said with a manic grin on his face as he clenched his fist tightly. Seeing him act in a goofy manner put the teen at ease for a minute. He relaxes into the chair but not before his attention is turned towards the occupant on the right side of the couch.

Garbed in a yellow kimono-like jacket with a sky blue undershirt, white pants and white rope that was being used as a belt was a very large and tan old man. His face was focused on mine and he looked like he was concentrating hard on something, as if he had an inner debate going on inside his head. His arms were folded tightly across his chest as he gave a stiff nod towards the boy's presence. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity as the pompadoured teen and the old man stared each other down. Kukuki was the one to break the ice. With a jovial slap on the shoulder Kukuki said, "And this old timer is Hala, the Kahuna of Mele Mele Island. He's also the strongest trainer on the island as well." The old man shifts in his seat and lets out a cough. "Thank you Kukuki for your...introductions. Now tell me boy, do you have a name?" The teen scoffs at the Kahuna, showing disdain for being called boy. His mother snaps at her son. Reaching over, she grabs his ear and pulls down. "Now don't be rude, you brat!" After letting out a yelp in pain, the boy straightens up. "Fine," he blurts out to his mom. Pulling out his comb from his back pocket, he fixes his hairdo into place. He clears his throat and says, "The name is Josuke Higashikata. It's nice to meet you."

 _ **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Z-Crystals are Unbreakable**_

 _ **Hello everyone, DiRunner here! This is my first attempt at writing a story on this site and I thought why not combine two of my favorite franchises together! Which is a shame since there aren't many crossovers like this. I'm sorry that this is a little short but I just wanted to get the story out there. The next chapters will be longer. I have a general outline on how the story will go, so there might be a few characters you recognize. I'm also looking for a beta reader to look over everything, just in case I misspell something. Which I'm prone to do. If anyone is interested, then you can PM if you want. All I can say now is that I hope you guys enjoy my writing. It's going to be great!**_


	2. Light My Fire

**_Hello everyone! Dirunner here with a new and still short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write a huge chapter but the next will be longer I promise! And I'm still looking for a beta reader to go over everything so message me here if you want the job! Hope you guys enjoy!_** _I do not own_

 _Pokemon or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or anything affiliated with either franchises._

Josuke realized that as he was introducing himself, that he was in mid-pose. He always had a flair for being goofy and sometimes it came at the most inopportune moments. Josuke mentally facepalmed as he quickly sat back down into his chair. After a few quiet moments of everyone taking sips of their coffee, Hala cleared his throat. "So Josuke. Have you ever had a Pokemon?" Josuke frowned at the question. "Can't say that I've had one." This was true. It wasn't that he didn't consider getting a Pokemon. It was just that he had an incident with a Squirtle when he was a kid and he wasn't totally ready to tell complete strangers about that embarrassing story.

Hala, mildly surprised, said "Well would you like your very own Pokemon?" Josuke's eyes widened in shock while he mother Tomoko choked on her coffee. With the hints  
of a smile starting to spread on his face, Josuke asked, "Wait are you serious?" Hala nodded stiffly. Josuke's face spread out into a huge grin. It had been awhile since he had such amazing news. But Professor Kukuki was about to throw a wrench in his plans. "But in giving you a Pokemon, we need your assistance with something." Josuke tilted his head in curiosity. "Well whatever it is, I'll do it." Hala and Kukuki looked at each other somewhat shocked. They didn't even tell this young man what he would be doing. It could've been the most dangerous thing that this teen would have done in his life and he accepted it out right, as if it was just delivering a package down the road.

Kukuki, still unsure of Josuke's acceptance, asked him, "Are you sure? We didn't even tell you the details of what's been happening." Josuke shrugged. "Well it would be the right thing to do, right? I mean, it's literally my first day here and I want to make a good impression on everyone." Tomoko flashed a small smile. Even though her son looked like a deliquent that would beat anyone up who looked at him funny, she knew that he had a good heart. With everything that's happened in the past month for the Higashikata family, it was good to see Josuke trying to adapt.

Hala was the first one to stand up and heads towards the door. "Come on then, we don't have a lot of time to waste. We'll explain what you'll be doing when we heads towards Iki Town." As he thanked Josuke's mother for her hospitality, Josuke himself saw something strange. Kukuki was standing up as well with a freshly poured cup of coffee and downed the entire thing in a couple seconds. Normally this wouldn't be weird but the drink was still scalding hot. Josuke didn't know if he should be impressed or worried at the professor's toughness. Following the two older men, Josuke was heading towards the door but not before being stopped by his mother.

She gave him a smile and a loving punch to the shoulder. "Be careful, okay?" she asked her tall pompadoured son. Josuke gave a small nervous laugh. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble. You know me." As he said that, he walked out the door to join the professor. With a sigh, Tomoko started to clear out the coffee cups from the table. As she put the last cup in the sink, she noticed the only picture that Josuke had pulled out from the moving boxes. It was a picture of her, her father Ryohei wearing his police uniform and Josuke wearing a plain white shirt with black pants. It was after her father brought home Meowth from the raid on Team Rocket. Her and her father were giving the camera a thumbs up while Josuke looked off to the side in a pissed off manner with his hands in his pockets. She picked the picture up to dust it off when a couple of tear drops landed on the frame. Tomoko tried to her best to look strong to Josuke and did her best not to break. She took a couple breaths to recompose herself and continue on with her day. She turned to see the huge pile of boxes looming over her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Come hell or high water, Josuke better help unpack!

As the small group of the Island Kahuna, Pokemon Professor and the foreigner continued up the hill towards Iki town, Kukuki took notice of Josuke's attire. Sure the weather was very pleasant and wasn't too hot out, what Josuke was wearing made him stick out a bit. He was wearing a variation of a school uniform except the uniforms Kukuki was familiar with weren't as... excessive. Josuke's jacket was halfway unbuttoned revealing a pale yellow shirt. The jacket was pinned up by two golden emblems. On the left side was a golden peace sign and on his collar was a small row of hearts. On the right side of his jacket was a small anchor on his collar and a heart on his jacket. Two small golden bands were on his wrists. Kukuki let out a small laugh. Kanto fashion must have changed since the last time he was there. Josuke raised his eyebrow slightly. "Something funny Professor?" Kukuki shook his head. "No I was just remembering my time in Kanto."

Hala let out a hefty sigh before he could continue. "Finally we have arrived. Welcome to Iki Town, Josuke." He waved his hand over the village, trying to convey that it was more grand and majestic than it had appeared. Josuke looked around the view. The village contained a few small houses that were spread out from each other. The town was divided by the winding trail that went through it. In the center was a large platform with steps leading up to it. Trying his best not to seem unimpressed, Josuke did his best to look enthusiastic. He had certainly seen bigger towns when he was in his home region.

Continuing to follow Kukuki and Hala, Josuke realized they were headed towards the center of the town. The village was strangely quiet for an odd reason. Nothing could be heard expect the wind blowing through the trees and the far off crash of waves against rock. As everyone made it to the center of town, Hala was pulling out three Pokeballs from his waist. Before Josuke could ask a question Hala proclaimed, "Come, my Pokemon! Let's have a look at you!"

The bright light of the released Pokemon blinded Josuke temporarily. When his sight came back, he couldn't believe his eyes! Three different Pokemon he had never seen before. The first one he could see was a small green owl wearing what looked like to be a bowtie. It rotated its head cutely before excitedly walking around in a circle. Hala pointed out, "First is the Grass-type Pokemon, Rowlett." Josuke did his best to try and hide his excitement underneath a cool exterior. Unfortunately he failed. He looked over to the second spot to see a small black cat with odd red markings covering its body. "This little one here is the Fire-type Litten." Hala continued. Josuke crouched lower to get a better look of Litten. At first it seemed uninterested with Josuke's presence but then it noticed his odd hairstyle. Playfully, the Fire-type tapped on the front of the pompadour with its paw. Josuke flinched back a bit, not expecting that move from a Pokemon, and promptly fell backwards on the ground. Litten let out what could've been called a snicker as it started to clean its whiskers. Hala let out a hearty chuckle too as he helped Josuke off the ground. "Well child, I didn't expect Litten to do that to anyone. Usually it acts standoffish and cool." Josuke appreciated Hala's effort and thanked him. Then his gaze drifted towards a blue seal. The Pokemon clapped happily as it finally got noticed. "And last but not least is the Water-type Popplio." Josuke would have thought that it was cute, if not for the fact that it reminded him of a clown. Not that he was scared of them or anything! It was just that it just seemed too goofy, even for him.

Hala turned to Josuke and asked him, "So Josuke, which Pokemon will you pick as your partner?" Josuke, a bit confused, asked the kahuna "Wait what about me helping you guys with whatever?" Hala raised a hand to silence Josuke. "All in good time child. But first who will be your partner?" Josuke gave the old man a dirty look, not liking being called a child. But as his gaze turned towards the Pokemon, he looked immediately at Litten. Bright blue eyes met dull yellow eyes. Josuke didn't know it, but he felt something towards Litten. Like a familiar kinship. But it was a bit bizarre since this was the first time he had met the Pokemon. Without even thinking Josuke said aloud, "Litten. I choose Litten." Litten looked up at Josuke when he said that. Unsure of this pompadoured teen, it continued to clean its whiskers to show that it didn't really care one way or another about him. Hala spoke up and said, "Only when you both have chosen each other can you truly call yourselves partners." Hala recalled the other two Pokemon, leaving Litten sitting there.

Josuke taking the hint, walked onto the platform to meet Litten. Litten looked at Josuke while he looked back at Litten. Hala told Josuke, "Now let us see if little Litten will choose you as his partner!" Josuke suddenly started to get worried. What if Litten choose him? Would that mean he isn't meant to be a trainer? The tension started to rise as Josuke crouched lower to Litten. Their gazes met as Josuke crouched there silently. For what seemed like forever, Litten walked closer to Josuke and started rubbing its back against Josuke's hand. Excitedly, Josuke picked up Litten and raised him up. "Nice to meet you Litten! I'm Josuke Higashikata. Looks like we're gonna be partners huh?" Litten meowed back at Josuke. Maybe this guy won't be so bad it thought to itself.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Bridge Over Troubled Water

_**Finally Chapter 3! And 3 new followers! That's awesome! I don't think this chapter is entirely perfect but it is decently long. I'm still looking for someone to go over my writing so let me know in the comments or PM me.**_

 _ **I do not own Pokemon, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or anything affiliated with either franchise.**_

 _ **After Josuke's brief celebration of finally getting his own Pokemon, Hala invited him and Kukuki to his house for a brief chat. Josuke decided to leave Litten out of his Pokeball so the Fire-type can walk around for a bit. Josuke was so pumped up that he almost didn't hear the far off rumblings of a great battle going on in the distance. But the rumblings grew so strong that it broke the teen out of his excitement. Josuke stared off into the distance, wondering what the hell is strong enough to make that noise. Feeling a nudge at his feet, he looked down at Litten also looking at the mountain. It didn't show any fear or any other emotion, it stood there. Josuke was a little surprised at the Pokemon, wondering what it was thinking. But then Josuke saw for a brief second that Litten's claws extended outwards, as if mentally getting itself ready for whats to come. Josuke saw that determined look and said, "Come on little guy, let's go see what we're dealing with before charging ahead." Josuke picked up Litten and carried it towards the Hala's house.**_

 _ **While waiting for Hala to come out of his house, Kukuki, Josuke and Litten were outside on the front porch. Kukuki leaning on one of the pillars noticed Josuke staring out at the mountain as Josuke sat on the porch steps. He had a look of determination in his eyes. A look Kukuki hadn't seen anyone here from the Alola region possess. He had seen strong trainers but none of them had the same look Josuke possessed. Kukuki's gaze went downward to Litten to see how he was adapting to Josuke. Litten was also staring off into the mountain while cleaning its face. Its head was slightly cocked to the side as Josuke's hand reached out and started to scratch Litten's head. A small sound of pleasure could be heard emanating from the Fire-type. Kukuki grinned a bit and thought to himself that they might make a good team in the future.**_

 _ **Hala returned with a tray full of drinks and a small drinking bowl for Litten. Josuke grabbed the drink and bowl for Litten, thanking Hala for them. He set the bowl down in front of Litten, who happily started to drink from it. Josuke started to drink his glass only for him to realize that it was just lemonade with hints of some sort of mint flavor. After gulping the entire drink down without pausing, Josuke immediately felt more refreshed.**_

 _ **A few moments of silence passed as the group enjoyed their beverages in peace. The distant rumblings in the mountain had ceased, leaving everything quiet. Josuke wasn't used to the quiet compared back home. The cities were always full of people and noise. But this was tranquil. Hala sat down next to Josuke and Litten, mumbling something about his knees while doing so. "Beautiful isn't it?" Hala asked. Josuke nodded. "Yes, Iki Town always has been one of the more quiet towns in Alola. We are so attuned to nature that the slightest disturbance can create ripples to our peace." Josuke continued listening. Hala kind of reminded him of his grandfather when he talked about his duty as a police officer. The kahuna continued. "You see, people have been talking about a strange orange Pokemon that will often attack them out of the blue. Its been terrorizing the local Pokemon as well. The bodies of fainted Pokemon can be found on the trails. I have done my best to try and capture it but its crafty so it knows when to hide." Josuke could hear the old man let out a weary sigh.**_

 _ **Josuke scratched at his head. "So you want me to fight this odd Pokemon?" Kukuki butted in with a "No!" garnering the attention of Josuke and Hala. Kukuki cleared his throat and said, "No the Pokemon isn't what we needed your help with. We're actually trying to find my lab assistant." He pulled out a small photograph and gave it to Josuke. The picture was of a blonde haired girl dressed in white with a large white floppy sun hat. She was only smiling a little bit, as if she was nervous about something. But Josuke noted something odd as well. On closer inspection, it looked like she was grasping her bag tightly, as if it contained something important. Before he could ask another question, Kukuki took the photograph back. "Her name is Lillie," he explained, "I sent her out to take notes about the damage the mystery Pokemon would cause, possibly figuring out what kind of moves it had used and what the typing of the Pokemon was." The professor frowned as he continued. "It's been nearly two days since I sent her out and I'm worried she might have gotten in trouble." Josuke quizzically raised an eyebrow. "She should be okay if she has a Pokemon with her right?" Kukuki and Hala looked at each other. They didn't know if they could trust Josuke with sensitive information at the moment. Josuke realized that their silence meant something. He just wasn't right about what though. He stood up angrily. "Wait your assistant doesn't have a Pokemon? And she's by herself?" Kukuki trying to find the right words said, "Yes she doesn't have a Pokemon. Lillie said that she didn't like the idea of Pokemon fighting so she refused one when we offered her." The pompadoured teenager took in a small breath. "Okay where do I start looking for her?"**_

 _ **And so Josuke and Litten were set out on their mission to find the Professor's assistant on Mahalo Trail. After receiving a few potions, healing items and Pokeballs from the island kahuna and professor, Josuke immediately took off into the jungle with Litten not far behind. Kukuki and Hala watched the pair run off onto the trail. Kukuki asked Hala, "Do you think he'll be okay? I know he's old enough but he doesn't have any experience as a Trainer." Hala thought for a moment, pulling at his moustache. Finally he replied with, "The child has many trials ahead, this being the first one. I have no doubt that this boy might surpise us in the future."**_

 _ **"Alright, let's not sprint all the way up the hill next time," Josuke tried to tell Litten through pants, trying to reclaim his breath. Litten only let out a small meow in response as it too was exhausted from the run. Josuke pulled out Litten's Pokeball and asked, "Want a little break?" Litten shook its head and prodded forward. Josuke let out a small grin. "Stubborn little guy ain't cha?"**_

 _ **The pair continued their trek up the trail, taking periodic breaks for rest due to the rising heat. Litten was okay with it but Josuke didn't realize how hot it was going to get! Josuke thought to himself that he needed to get some better clothes for this weather immediately after he finds this girl. As he sat down on a rock, Josuke pulled out a map of the trail. It seemed fairly simple with one main path going up to a bridge and then some sort of ancient ruins. He thought to himself that if a couple of experience Trainers couldn't find her, what made them think he could do it. Josuke sighed to himself as he took another swig from the water bottle Kukuki had lent him. He was about to consult the map one more time when he heard a scream. Josuke looked up the trail, wondering if it was the heat finally getting to him. But then he heard it again. A scream coming from up the trail. And it sounded like a girl. Quickly stuffing the map in his pocket, he called over to Litten as they both sprinted up the trail once more.**_

 _ **Josuke pushed himself harder and harder, trying to make sure he was going fast enough to reach the assistant in time. He came upon a large swaying bridge that was currently being dive bombed by a flock of Spearow. Now these Pokemon he recognized. When he was a kid, Spearow would often attack his hairdo for some odd reason. His mom tried to explain it to him that Spearow were naturally jerks to Pokemon and humans, but that didn't make him feel any better. With Litten finally caught up, Josuke pointed towards the flock. "Okay Litten, time for our first battle!" he called out. Litten shook off the previous exhaustion from the run by letting out a small flame from its mouth. "Hell yeah!" Josuke yelled out as both he and Litten started to charge the Spearow. As they got closer, Josuke noticed what the Spearow were attacking. It was Kukuki's assistant, Lillie! But he noticed something else was there too. It looked like some sort of dark blue cloud with stars in it. He would ask Lillie that later he thought. Josuke clenched his fist and called out to Litten. "Okay Litten! Do your thing!"**_

 _ **But nothing happened.**_

 _ **Josuke looked down at Litten confused. Litten was just sitting there confused as well. Josuke thought to himself, he needed to give Litten a command. But unfortunately he didn't know what moves it knew. So thinking back to all the times Meowth attacked him while he slept, an idea came to him. "Alright Litten, attack the closest Spearow with Scratch!" Litten meowed in response and clawed the closest Spearow near the ground. The Spearow cried out in pain as it saw what had attacked it. Sensing a new challenge, it called out to the rest of the flock so they could attack the new target. As the flock started to fly towards Litten, Josuke charged through the flock to get to Lillie.**_

 _ **A small yelp came from Lillie as she saw the odd, tall boy charge towards her. It was a strange thing seeing a random person come and help her out. But before she knew it, she was picked up by the waist by the stranger. Then suddenly, she felt herself being thrown through the air. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was on the other side of the bridge. Sighing in relief that she wasn't being attacked anymore, she realized something was missing. Lillie looked over to the center of bridge to see Nebby, cowering in terror. "Nebby!" Lillie yelled out.**_

 _ **Josuke was trying to think of his next move when he heard the girl cry out. Josuke knelt down to her and asked, "What's wrong?" Lillie didn't say anything, but she pointed towards the bridge. Josuke saw she was pointing to the strange Pokemon and saw that it was in danger. Josuke saw that Litten couldn't fend off the Spearow flock anymore. Litten was panting, covered in various cuts and bruises from the Spearow but it was doing its best to protect the cloud-looking Pokemon. Josuke started to run towards both Pokemon, unsure of what to do next. Without thinking, he grabbed the Pokemon and wrapped himself around them doing his best to shield them from anymore attacks. The Spearow started to dive bomb at Josuke's back, not caring who they were attacking. He let out small grunts of pain as each Spearow inflicted damage onto his back.**_

 _ **But all of the sudden, the strange Pokemon started to glow brightly. The flash of light startled the Spearow as they squawked in fear at this and flew off. Josuke looked up briefly and sigh in relief. That was before he heard the snapping of the ropes that held up the bridge. Then Josuke felt weightless, as if the bridge underneath didn't exist anymore. Which was true. The sensation of falling then hit Josuke as he realized that he truly was falling. Twisting in mid-air, he tried to shield the two Pokemon from hitting the rocks below with his own body. Josuke clenched his jaw, bracing for impact. He didn't know if he was going to make it or not, but hopefully these Pokemon will. Josuke closed his eyes, thinking how this would be the end.**_

 _ **And then a strange Pokemon cry filled the air.**_

 _ **Whatever it was grabbed Josuke and the Pokemon, just before they hit the rocks in the river. The boy with the pompadour didn't know what was happening. The air was filled with some sort of electrical energy, causing his hair to stand on end. The Pokemon carefully laid the rescued group onto the ground next to a shocked Lillie. Josuke opened his eyes to see what kind of Pokemon saved them. It was... something else was all Josuke could think of at that moment. It was truly magnificent, like he was witnessing something sacred. But the Pokemon itself looked kind of abnormal. Large yellow shoulder pads with bizarre markings on them made up most of its lithe black body. A orange mohawk split its face from its head to where its mouth should have been. Its bottom half were orange legs that slightly resembled pants. The Pokemon bobbed and swayed like a boxer getting ready to fight. Both Josuke and Lillie were astounded to see this new Pokemon. Josuke and the Pokemon locked eyes for a moment before it let loose a surge of energy and a piercing cry. Then the Pokemon took to the sky like a rocket blasting into orbit.**_

 _ **The group was silent for a moment, taking their time to calm down and collect their thoughts. Josuke stood up and brushed himself off, making sure his uniform was slightly clean. He stood up to full height after he was finished. Clearing his throat, Josuke introduced himself. "Hi I'm Josuke Higashikata. You must be Lillie right? Professor Kukuki asked me to help look for you."**_

 _ **He stuck out his hand and waited for Lillie to respond back. Lillie was a bit nervous at this point. With everything happening so quickly, she didn't know what to think. But despite all of the danger, this odd stranger with an even odder hair style stepped up and tried to save her and Nebby. Nebby at this point, quickly made his way to the bag to rest up after his excursion. In a small voice she responded, "U-um yes thank you. And yes it is Lillie."Lillie grasped Josuke's hand and weakly shook it. She decided that she didn't know if she should trust Josuke or not with her last name. Who knows how many people her mother employed to find her and Nebby?**_

 _ **"So since the bridge is out, do you know any other routes to get back to town?" Josuke said sheepishly. He held out the map to Lillie because he was positive that she knew her way around this area than she did. Lillie was silent for a minute before pointing out a small path. "There's this old trail that hasn't been used in awhile since the bridge was built. Maybe we could use that?" Lillie shyly said as she shrugged her shoulders. Josuke slammed his fist into his palm. "Great!" he proclaimed. He knelt down next to Litten. "Hey Litten, thanks for your help. Couldn't have done it without you." Litten meowed gratefully as Josuke returned him to his Pokeball.**_

 _ **As Josuke started to head down the new path, Lillie called out to him and said, "Wait up!" Josuke turned around to see Lillie's hat flopping up in down as she tried to catch up. When she did, she held out an odd looking stone that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. "I found this on the ground and I thought that this might have been yours." Josuke looked closer to inspect it but he had never seen it before. He finally said, "Well it's not mine but the professor might know what it is." As he said this, he put the sparkling stone in his pocket for safe keeping, thanking whomever designed these pants for their deep pockets. A thoughtful look crossed Lillie's face. "Yes I suppose that is true." Nebby started to move around in Lillie's bag before she could say anything else. She did her best to stop the Pokemon from getting out again. Josuke chuckled to himself, finding Lillie a bit funny as she tried her best to discreetly hide this Pokemon from him. He looked up towards the sky to see the sun shining brightly to the west.**_

 _ **"Hey we should probably get a move on before the sun goes down. I'm still not an experienced Trainer so I don't want to get chased by strong Pokemon." Josuke said calmly. To be fair, he still didn't know what kind of Pokemon lurked in this region. And he wasn't in the mood to find out. Lillie stopped fighting with Nebby and responded with, "Yes, of course. The path should be down..." She tried to remember on the map where it led back to Iki Town. But the she saw an opening to a trail overrun with vines. "That way!" she proclaimed. Josuke flashed her a big smile and said, "That's great! Let's get going." But as he said this, he subconsciously threw his bag over his shoulder and stuck his hip out a bit. Lillie saw this strange behavior and giggled. Josuke realized what he was doing and groaned. Why the hell was he like this!**_

 _ **And as the pair made their way to the hidden path, a pair of eyes appeared from the bushes behind them. It did its best to look intimidating but it failed due to its smaller stature and its goofy posture. Holding up its pants-like bottom, the diminutive Pokemon started to follow them. This boy with the Litten could finally be the challenge it had been waiting for...**_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **And there is Chapter 3! Josuke's slow bond with Litten is probably my favorite thing to write so far. He always seemed like the most compassionate Jojo, aside from his great-grandfather Jonathan. And who is this mysterious Pokemon? I made it slightly obvious but it's still fun if you, the readers, guess what it is. The real question is, will I include other Jojo characters? Yes and no. I will have the main people in the story like Koichi and Okuyasu but not the smaller side characters. And yes, everyone's favorite manga man will be in it. So if you guys have any other questions, review what you liked or didn't like and have an awesome day! Stay great!**_

 _ **Bonus: See if you can guess which band wrote each chapter title! In classic Araki fashion, things and people will have a musical reference in this story. Why you may ask? Cause it's fun!**_


	4. Sweet and Tender Hooligan

_**Hello everyone! Dirunner here with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, I got sidetracked by work and fixing my own novel. Looking to get it published. But you don't want that. Y'all need some Jojo! And some Pokemon. I do have line-up for who Josuke's team should be but I'm open to suggestions.**_

 __ _I do not own Pokemon, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or anything else affiliated with either franchise._

 __As Josuke and Lillie travelled farther down the path, the dense foliage that surrounded them started to get darker and darker until the sun was barely illuminating the trail. Josuke tried his best to remain calm and cool in this situation. But underneath his cool exterior, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. As if something was lurking through the bushes, following them with an unknown intent.

Lillie on the other hand, had a mind burning with various questions. Like who was this tall stranger that Professor Kukui sent to find her? Normally she wouldn't be suspicious about people but something about Josuke seemed different. The odd posing he did earlier, the fact that he withstood an attack from a flock of Spearow and wasn't complaining about the pain and the pompadour. She wiped the sweat off of her brow as she built up the courage to ask him some questions.

"Josuke was it?" Lillie asked nervously. Josuke stopped walking as he turned his attention to his travelling companion.

"Yeah it is. Need something?" he asked politely.

He knew that they should still have enough time to get back to Iki Town but he was still wary of whatever was following them. Lillie paused for a second. She didn't want to overload him with dumb questions. So she started with a simple one.

"You said you weren't an experienced Trainer earlier. When did you start?" Lillie asked.

Josuke laughed nervously as he scratched at his cheek. "Well I only became a Trainer today." Lillie's eyes widened. Josuke continued, "Well Kukuki wanted my help looking for you so Hala gave me my own Pokemon. Which is how I got Litten." Josuke thought he heard some rustling in the bushes so he motioned to Lillie to keep moving.

Lillie asked Josuke again, "So I would assume that you aren't from around here?"

Josuke nodded, keeping vigilant for whatever was out there. He had to assume it was a Pokemon, but he didn't know what it was. His concentration was broken when Lillie asked him another question. "If you wouldn't mind, maybe you can tell me where you're from?" Josuke smiled a bit and said, "Well originally I'm from Kanto. More specifically Morioh Town. It's a small town close to Fuschia City, so the town itself is more of a tourist hotspot than anything else. But after a couple of incidents happened and getting a call from Kukui, my mom and I moved here to Alola."

Josuke didn't want to tell Lillie, a girl he literally just met, about what happened to his grandfather. He didn't feel uncomfortable around her, he was just a bit uncomfortable about talking about the incident. Even he didn't know what happened to him.

After a bit of thinking, Lille said, "Is it okay if I ask you one more question? If you don't want to talk, I can be quiet." Josuke looked down at Lillie with some concern. "No, I don't mind at all actually. Its been kind of nice talking. Helps walking go along quicker."

He flashed her a smile, which made her cheeks redden slightly. It took a minute for Lillie to find the exact words. Why was she blushing all of the sudden? She just met Josuke!

Pushing those thoughts aside, she asked, "How old are you? I'm guessing you must be older since you're so...tall." She looked at him, from pompadour to his feet. He really was one of the tallest people she had met.

Josuke shrugged and said, "Hell I'm only 16. Everyone assumes I'm way older than I actually am because of my height."

Lillie's eyes went even wider than before. How could someone be so young and so tall? What were they feeding people back in Kanto? Lillie tapped her chin for a moment. They were about the same age yet he was taller than a Charizard, which was only five feet and seven inches. Even stranger, she had seen people with outlandish hairstyles before in various colors but his hair was weird enough to stick out but not weird enough that it seemed too normal. But before she could ask him about the hair, there was a rustling behind her. Panicking that Nebby might have gotten out again, she checked the bag. Nebby was still fast asleep in the bag, unaware of what was happening. She was about to take a sigh of relief until something jumped from the bushes and onto her head and sprung off towards Josuke.

Josuke was initially surprised that this Pokemon would attack them so suddenly. He had been sure that if they didn't make any sudden movements, that the Pokemon would go away. Josuke peered down at the new Pokemon, inspecting it. He had never seen such an odd looking Pokemon.

This Pokemon was barely taller than Josuke's knee and it looked kind of dopey. The small Pokemon had a surprisingly wide head with large oval eyes on each side of its head. It had a set of teeth that was constantly exposed that only added to its goofy look. Atop its dark yellow head was a small dark red scale that stood straight up. The same red color was also apparent on its chest, as it covered a small cream colored body. Its thin arms desperately tried to hold up the bottom half of its body, as if it need a belt for baggy pants. The creature glared at Josuke, trying to make a Scary Face hoping that it would intimidate him. But that was ineffective as it was too derpy looking to be scary.

Josuke was unsure of what to do in this situation. He wanted to catch whatever the hell kind of Pokemon this was but he knew Litten was too tired to actually battle it. Without trying to scare it off, Josuke knelt down and stuck out his hand.

Using the smallest voice he had, Josuke started to say,"Hi little guy, we don't want an...UMPH!" He was cut off as the Pokemon used its head to Headbutt Josuke in the chin.

Josuke fell backwards onto the ground as his chin screamed out in pain. Lillie was still too disoriented from the Pokemon jumping on her head so she would have been useless in this fight. Josuke stood up, rubbing his hurt chin. He honestly wasn't expecting a sneak attack but this was a wild Pokemon he was dealing with.

Getting down at one knee, so he could have some room to dodge another attack, Josuke started to ask, "Look I don't know what your problem is, but can you leave us be! I'm not dealing with you right now so buzz off!"

At this point, Josuke was getting tired with dealing with another Pokemon attack. The longer he dealt with this, the less time he would have to get Lillie back to the professor.

All the Pokemon said in response to Josuke was, "Scraggy!"

Then it hit him. This Pokemon, this Scraggy, really wanted a fight. He had seen it all too often. Whether it came from jerks back home or himself when dealing with punks, he knew the telltale signs of wanting to get into a fight. The threatening stance, the devil may care attitude, the look of someone with nothing to lose.

Josuke instantly knew what this Pokemon was trying to do. It was proving to itself that it had a purpose in life. The Pokemon was trying to fight everything in the world to show that it was the toughest. He then started to notice that this Pokemon was covered in various scrapes and bruises. Josuke assumed that he was probably right. This Pokemon, this Scraggy, was literally fighting everything it sees.

With a sigh, Josuke knelt down towards Scraggy's level and started to rummage through his bag. Lillie, still a bit dazed, tried to focus on what Josuke was doing. She thought that maybe he would try and catch it or send out Litten to fight. But instead, Josuke pulled out a small bottle of Potion.

Scraggy was about to Headbutt Josuke in the face again, but Josuke held up his hands. "Alright alright, you win," Josuke said, "No need to kick my ass again. You proved your point. You're tougher than me."

Scraggy tilted its comically sized head and realizing what Josuke was meaning, crossed his arms triumphantly and nodded in agreement.

Josuke held out the Potion in front of Scraggy. "Look, you're pretty banged up. Maybe I can spray this on you, get you healed up and we can go our separate ways."

Scraggy scratched its head for a second, thinking about this proposition. Normally he would beat up his opponent and leave but this guy was offering to heal him. And he saw how this Trainer and that cat dealt with the Spearow. Maybe through him, Scraggy could get some decent fighting in since he pretty much beat most of the Pokemon on this trail.

Josuke continued to wait for Scraggy's answer, unsure if it would accept the Potion or attack him again. But to his surprise, Scraggy shook its head and walked forward. Josuke did his best to stay still while still crouching, prepared for another Headbutt. But Scraggy actually pointed to Litten's Pokeball that hung on Josuke's belt.

Josuke, confused, asked Scraggy, "Wait do you want to come with me?" Scraggy nodded. Josuke felt the twinges of a grin begin to grow on his face. "Well let me heal you up first." Josuke said to Scraggy. He brought up the spray bottle and squeezed the trigger. Scraggy began to flinch slightly from the spray. "Oh sorry!" Josuke told Scraggy, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't know that it would sting a bit." Scraggy merely let out a grunt, trying to show off that it can handle the pain.

After Josuke finished healing Scraggy, he pulled out a Pokeball from his bag. "Are you sure about this?" Scraggy nodded its head excitedly. With a smirk, Josuke knelt down and touched Scraggy on the head with the Pokeball, causing it to open and capture Scraggy. Josuke looked down at the Pokeball as it shook slightly in his hand.

1...

2...

3...

DING!

Josuke's grin grew even wider as he finally caught his first Pokemon. Even though it wasn't one he was expecting, he was still pretty happy that he caught a Pokemon. Though catching it without having to battle it was something different than what Josuke expected. He thought that Scraggy would put up more of a fight. But in hindsight, he was glad that they avoided that.

Lillie couldn't believe it. She had witnessed Josuke capture a Pokemon without having to battle it. She had become so accustomed to hearing Professor Kukui's stories on how he caught all of his Pokemon and how tough of a battle each one was. But catching a Pokemon just by talking to it? That didn't seem right. Though she was glad that Josuke got another Pokemon. She was about to congratulate Josuke on his success when a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her hard.

Josuke immediately ran up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly. Josuke figured that the reason why Lillie was so tired was due to the lack of supplies when she started her journey and the fact that Scraggy hit her head extremely hard. Without thinking of another solution, Josuke picked up Lillie and put her on his back. He also grabbed the bag with the strange Pokemon inside. Which was odd since it didn't even feel like there was anything inside. It was too light. But Josuke pushed those thoughts aside as he started to run down the path.

After what felt like an eternity of running, Josuke finally reached Iki Town, barely winded. Some would think that a person would be ready to drop with the amount of running Josuke had to do. But Josuke wasn't like other people. For some reason, he was just really good at running, both short and long distances. Which is odd because Josuke has never had a day of training in his life. He just assumed he had some good genetics from a previous relative that allowed him to run.

With Lillie still on his back, he tried to look for Hala or Kukui or someone that could help them. Josuke started to head towards the entrance when he saw Hala standing off with three other people. Now, Josuke knew that people thought his fashion choice was a bit odd but it still looked good. But these three people had some really out there fashion choices.

They all had the same matching outfit. A faded black tank top shirt with a large white X on the bottom, black baggy shorts that had holes in some spots and a white bandana with two black spots on them that resembled a skull. There also seemed to be some sort of medallion hanging around their necks that had the image of an S on them. Josuke thought they all looked similar, even down to having the same color hair but upon closer inspection, it was just a cheap hair dye.

Josuke wasn't so sure of what to do in this situation. He was positive that Hala could handle them himself but Josuke nor Lillie didn't have the time to wait. So Josuke put Lillie up against a house and made his way over to Hala and the group. The group waved their hands about, flashing odd looking gang signs while they did, hoping to intimidate Hala. Hala was unfazed by this.

One of the members spoke up, "Yo Old Man, don't mess with us! We're harder than a diamond Onix! Cause we'll beat you down and make you bite the dust!" The other two shouted out, "Yeah boy!" in agreement with the first one's statement.

Hala still stood there wondering which Pokemon he should use to wipe these delinquents out. But before he could make a decesion, he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey Hala! I'll take care of these punks!" He turned around to see Josuke arrive. He looked at the boy, realizing he was covered in various scrapes and cuts. But before Hala could reply, Josuke started pleading, "Look, Lillie's injured and possibly dehydrated so she doesn't have a lot of time. I can only do so much... so please." Josuke's voice started to falter. Hala walked up to Josuke and put his hand on Josuke's shoulder. "Alright then. Go handle these miscreants and I'll look after Lillie." Josuke nodded and started to walk closer to the members in black.

"Yo what kind of shit is this man? Think we ain't good enough to fight so you let some weirdo try and take us on?" The one in the middle started to yell. "We Team Skull son so you best better respect us!" The other two started to chant, "Team Skull is here to bust some skulls!"

Josuke let out a small laugh. The member in the middle started to get angry. "What's so funny, yo? Think we're a bunch of clowns or something?" Josuke shook his head, still laughing to himself. "No I don't think you're clowns. Clowns are actually funny."

The Team Skull member on the right said, "Yo man we just got burned by some rando dude! We Team Skull Grunts ain't taking that shit today." The other two Grunts shouted out, "Hell no!"

Josuke started to say, "Yeah the reason why I was laughing is because of your dumb name. That's possibly the dumbest team name I've ever heard of. And I thought Team Rocket was a stupid one."

The three Team Skull Grunts started to get angry as they walked closer to Josuke. They tried to flash more gang signs to scare him off. But as they got closer, they had no idea Josuke was so tall. He practically towered over them.

Trying their best to not show any fear, they decided that the next best tactic was to taunt him. "Yo I bet his Pokemon are so weak, he probably gets beat up by Preschoolers every day!" The Team Skull Grunts started to laugh at Josuke and point their fingers in his face. The shortest grunt started to say, "He probably thinks that Magikarp are super strong too yo!" They laughed harder and harder until the leader of the three Team Skull Grunts said, "Yo what's with this hair anyway?" He started to flick at Josuke's pompadour and continued to laugh. "This dude's hair is shit like damn son! Did you lose a bet yo?"

Now at this point, Josuke had been doing his best to ignore whatever lame comments these Team Skull grunts were saying to him. They were so childish and petty, he honestly heard better ones come from actual kids. But when the one grunt mentioned his hair, something snapped. His eye twitched for a second as Josuke's rage started to bubble over. The grunts were still making jokes and dissing Josuke until they were cut off. "Hey Team Skull asshole."

The Team Skull grunts looked up at Josuke. The menacing look that Josuke gave them immediately put fear in their hearts. They started to shiver and cower before Josuke as they had never met such an intense Trainer before. They tried to put up a tough front but they were failing. Josuke started to point towards his head. "What the hell did you say about my hair?!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **And that was Chapter 4! I think I did a bit better with this one. Not a lot of battling unfortunately but that's coming next chapter. Did a lot of setting up for future events and hinting at someone who might show up soon!**_

 _ **And for anyone who might get upset at this, I don't think I'm going to do Stands. I mean, Josuke would be a bit OP if he had Crazy Diamond with him. I will have Pokemon that will either be substitutes for Stands or relating to the Trainer's personality. For example, Jotaro will have Machamp for Star Platinum and Water Pokemon cause he loves the ocean so much.**_

 _ **I don't think I'm going to use a lot of the side characters unless you guys tell me you want them. I may mention them here or there but they won't affect the story in anyway.**_

 _ **The story won't be a copy and paste of the game because I had something else in mind. Something that I think most people will like. Hopefully.**_

 _ **Some good news though! I'm going to be helping Toon the Thane of Scrabble by editing "Butterfly's Bizarre Adventure" which is a Star Vs the Forces of Evil crossover with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. You guys should definitely check it out. Toon the Thane of Scrabble will also help me with editing as well. Though if anyone else wants to help out, just PM and let me know.**_

 _ **And as always, leave a review if you liked or didn't like the story and what I can do to fix it. Stay great!**_


	5. Za Update! New Chapter soon!

_**Hello everyone! Dirunner here with an announcement. Yeah I know that it's been two months since I last posted but vacation, work and trying to get your own novel published took out a lot of time from Josuke's Pokemon Adventure. Don't worry, this story will continue. My new plan is to write out the entire thing and publish each chapter either every day or every couple days so I won't spam your inboxes. I do have a good outline going but I'm always open to suggestions! And now, a Q & A on potential questions you readers might have:**_

 _ **Q#1: Will the story follow the game or Part 4 at all?**_

 _ **A: Not really. Josuke will be travelling around Alola but not for the Grand Trial. I have something better planned for that. As for Part 4, the characters will be there but I don't plan on rehashing the story. Plus it allows me to stretch my creative mind a bit.**_

 _ **Q#2: Will Josuke get more Pokemon?**_

 _ **A: Hell yeah he will! He will have a full team but he won't be collecting Pokemon willy nilly. I want each Pokemon he has to have a meaning. I have some basic ideas on who he should have but if a reader gives me a good explanation on why Josuke should have a certain Pokemon, I might write it in. Though it has to be a valid point, not just a meme.**_

 _ **Q#3: Will more Jojo characters show up?**_

 _ **A: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! It wouldn't be bizarre if there weren't any Jojo characters. I'm not including every single character because that would be a bit boring. Sorry Hazamada fans. I will include a couple characters from other parts if they are relevant to the story. Can you say Preschool Trainer Joylne?**_

 _ **Q#4: Why choose Scraggy as the mystery Pokemon Josuke catches?**_

 _ **A: Scrafty is one of my favorite Pokemon and it is a unique Pokemon that not a lot of readers get to see in other stories. This might be me being a bit salty, but I'm a bit tired of seeing Lucario or a character having a Lucario and it being a huge part of a fanfic. Not that it's a bad thing, but I just wanted to give a fresh take to the readers. Plus Scrafty has neat hair and is considered a delinquient and I thought that it matched up with Josuke. And it is a bit of foreshadowing of a certain someone's home region.**_

 _ **Q#5: But what about my favorite cat loving serial killer?**_

 _ **A: I have to "hand" it to Araki for writing a very relatable killer. Not that I want to kill people mind you but the fact that I too long for a simple quiet life.**_

 _ **Q#6: But what about the stands?**_

 _ **A: I think I mentioned this a couple chapters ago that I said there wouldn't be any Stands but I didn't give a reason. My reason is that Stands plus Pokemon would making everyone overpowered and there wouldn't be any tension in battles if Josuke can whip out Crazy Diamond and mutiliate a Murkrow or Jotaro stopping time and obliterating everything in his path. I will use Pokemon as stand ins for a person's stand. Ha! Stand ins. And Hamon would just be filled in by Aura. Possibly. Haven't really thought about that one yet.**_

 _ **Q#7: What took you so long?**_

 _ **A: Vacationing in Bermuda and Florida took up a huge part of my July and I've been working non-stop to save money for my expensive alcohol tastes. Plus getting yourself published is hard. It's not as easy as clicking a button. Actually if any of you guys are interested, would you like a sample of my work? I might post it and see what the general consensus is. Feedback, no matter if it's positive or negative, is always welcome. It's a detective story with a fantasy supernatural twist. I included a lot of Celtic mythology in the story.**_

 _ **Q#8: Would you like any help writing or editing the story?**_

 _ **A: Hell yeah, would love some help. I do have Brown Lantern Toon as a beta reader but I can always have more! And collaborating would be a lot of help too. It would be nice to have someone bounce ideas off of. Let me know if you're interested.**_

 _ **Q#9: Do you have any plans for future fanfics?**_

 _ **A: I have one rattling around in my brain for a Parks and Recreation crossover with Diamond is Unbreakable. You can probably tell it's my favorite part. Yeah it's weird but if I can get it out in the right way, it might be great.**_

 _ **Q#10: Why write out all of this if you aren't going to update the story?**_

 _ **A: Like I said, the next chapter will come out soon. Probably sooner than Part 5. Ouch, made myself sad for a bit. Plus I wanted to let you guys know why I've been inactive for two months. So worry no longer, the next part will come out by the end of this week!**_

 _ **And thanks again for all of your support. It was so nice seeing all of these new followers checking out my story and leaving reviews. Made me feel good to be a writer. Anyway, that's all I got for you guys at the moment. Thanks so much for reading my update and the story itself. You guys are cool no matter what. Remember to leave a review if you like the story so far or if you didn't. PM me if you have ideas or just want to chat. Follow me for more updates on the story and be sure to favorite it too while you're at remember: Stay great!**_

 __ _ **To be Continued...**_


	6. Fight 'Em Till You Can't

_**Hello everyone! DiRunner here with a long awaited update! This chapter is a lot longer than the other chapters which is good for you guys! I'm sure you guys have questions but I'll try to answer them at the end. So without any more hesitation, here's chapter five, Fight 'Em Till You Can't!**_

Rage. Pure, unfiltered rage was flowing through Josuke Higashikata's veins. He had been angry before, but this was a completely different beast. Usually his vision went red when someone insulted his hair but this time was different. Those were punks that backed down when they saw Josuke's fury. These Team Skull Grunts didn't know what was about to hit them.

The shortest grunt gulped nervously. He had never seen anyone this angry, if he wasn't counting the boss throwing his legendary tantrums. Usually if you stayed out of the way, you could avoid the boss's wrath. This was like facing down an angry Dragonite using Outrage after a Gengar used Mean Look. No escape from the pain.

Josuke clenched his fist angrily. He wanted to deck each Team Skull Grunt in the face repeatedly until their faces were unrecognizable, even to their own mothers. But he couldn't do that. Sure, he's gotten into a lot of fights before but Josuke only won those fights due to his size and demeanor. Now that he had Pokemon, this could turn out differently.

He unclenched his fist and grabbed both of his Pokeballs from his waist. "Alright Litten! Scraggy! Come on out!"

There was a bright flash of energy as both Pokemon were unleashed. Litten stood there ready in an attack position, letting out an intimidating yowl as it let loose a small flame. Scraggy stood there motionless with its arms crossed, glaring at Team Skull.

The Team Skull grunts started to wave their arms about. "Yo this fool thinks he can beat us with his weak ass Pokemon! Let's show this nerd and take him to school!" Yelled out the shortest grunt.

The other two grunts gave him an odd look. The second tallest grunt whispered close to him. "Hey man, we know you're trying to be tough but at least try with you're rhymes. That last line was some weak shit."

Josuke sighed in annoyance to what was happening in front of him. All three grunts were arguing about how "dope" their rhyming was compared to the others. Honestly, he couldn't even believe it. He had grown up hearing how terrifying Team Rocket was and their plans of... Shoot. He honestly didn't remember what Team Rocket wanted to do. Did they want to steal people's Pokemon for profit or was it something else?

Stretching out his shoulders, he could see that his own Pokemon were getting tired of waiting. Scraggy's glare didn't let up as he looked like he was about to Headbutt them all into oblivion. Litten started to clean himself with his paw, more specifically fixing his tuft of hair. Josuke was unsure if he should actually fight these grunts or let them continue with their conversation. But Josuke wasn't the kind of guy to back out of a fight.

"Yo assholes!" The three trainers turned their attention towards the pompadour wearing teenager.

"I thought you guys wanted a fight? I mean, you guys must be so tough if you want to stomp the lights out of a newbie like me. So what are you waiting for? I'm not going to kick my own ass." Josuke said, hoping they would fall for his trap.

The three grunts' reaction was hard to tell with their masks covering their faces. Good thing they were very eccentric in their body positions, waving their arms about in a threatening fashion. Josuke let himself smile a bit. Looks like they fell for it.

Each grunt called out one Pokemon each to their side. "Let's wreck 'em Rattata! Meowth! Grubbin!"

After a rapid succession of bursts of bright light, Josuke flinched when he saw the Pokemon that stood before him. When he heard Meowth and Rattata being called to the field, he thought it was strange that Kanto Pokemon were in this new region. But now, he could see that these Pokemon were totally different than the ones he expected.

Meowth's coloring was all wrong. Instead of being a light white coloring, it was a dark grey. And it was on its hind legs which was weird as well. One other thing that was possibly bugging Josuke was that smarmy look on its face, like that Meowth was the ultimate lifeform or something.

The Rattata was also a different color. Its fur was black and cream colored instead of purple and white. And it too was on its hind legs. Josuke wasn't totally sure about this but it definitely looked like Rattata had a moustache. Were all of the Alolan versions of Kanto Pokemon going to be this weird?

The third Pokemon dubbed Grubbin was a bit plain looking compared to the other two. This must be a new Alolan Pokemon, Josuke thought to himself. Compared to the first two Pokemon, Grubbin looked relatively plain. It essentially was a white body with a small brown head poking out of it, with orange and yellow pinchers. Its yellow beady eyes shifted around nervously, as if it didn't want to be here.

Josuke wasn't positive if the Grubbin was just recently caught and didn't know how to act in a Pokemon battle or...

"Oi, short grunt!" Josuke called out to the owner of the Grubbin.

"Yo what do you want? Trying to back out of this fight?" The Team Skull grunt replied, totally oblivious that he was insulted.

Josuke shook his head and pointed towards the Grubbin. "Is this your Pokemon?"

The grunt let out a hoarse laugh. "Well I should hope it is. I'm using it ain't I?"

Josuke was going to call him out but the grunt cut him off. "Oh wait, I think I know what ya mean. You're thinking I stole this runt from someone, don't ya? Well you would be correct. The midget who had this dope Grubbin didn't know what hit him. Literally. I slammed him against a wall when he was his shitty bike yo."

The grunt started laughing hysterically like he told the funniest joke in the world. Josuke grit his teeth and clenched his fist. A burning fury started to bubble within him. He wasn't going to let these guys get away...

"Yo pompy, maybe after we beat you back home, we should totally shave that lame wig off your dome, ya dig?" The tallest grunt called out as the other two grunts just snickered.

And with that insult to his hair, these grunts sealed their fate.

With a roar Josuke called out to his Pokemon, "Litten use Ember on that Meowth! Scraggy use Headbutt on Rattata!"

Josuke Higashikata's Current Pokemon Team: Litten and Scraggy

Litten- Fire Type. Current known moves: Scratch, Ember, Growl

Scraggy- Fighting/Dark Type. Current known moves: Headbutt

Lillie started to rouse from her unconscious state to what seemed like a shouting match happening near where she was currently. As she tried to shake off the fog from her mind, Lillie realized she was in a house. She tried to sit up and get a better view of her surroundings. It looked like a very small living room with a tribal theme to it. The room looked a bit barren and almost too clean, as if no one spent a lot of time sitting here. She saw a large figure standing by a window. Rubbing her eyes, she recognized that it was Kahuna Hala. Feebly attempting to stand up and get closer, she noticed that Hala was concentrated on something happening outside.

Leaning on the window, she peered out to see what was going on. A bursts of flame and sand being kicked up blocked her view of some sort of fight. But she did recognize one thing. A large and well-kept pompadour.

"Th-that's Josuke!" she cried out. Or at least someone who shared the same hairstyle as him.

"No you would be correct young Lillie," Hala said sternly. His attention was squarely on Josuke, as if studying the battle.

Lillie panicked. "Aren't you going to go help him? He might need the extra support!"

Hala shook his head. "No I'm afraid he said that he could take care of these Team Skull people. Frankly he was more concerned about your well-being than his own."

Hala re-focused his gaze back onto Josuke's battle. Lillie also looked onto the battle. Clenching her fist, she willed whatever power she had to support Josuke in his fight.

If someone would ask Josuke what his opinion on his first Pokemon battle would be, he would declare it to be a pain in the ass. Not that it was hard but because these Team Skull thugs were a bunch of spamming assholes. Calling out the same attacks like Growl and Sand Attack made this battle frustrating. With Litten and Scraggy's accuracy being so low, it was a wonder if they even hit anything. And if they did, the attack would barely do any kind of damage. Good thing Litten's Ember was a Special Attack, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Another thing that frustrated Josuke was the fact that he didn't know any of Scraggy's moves aside from Headbutt. They didn't have a lot of time to go over anything strategy-wise so he was kind of in a rutt.

"Come on, ain't you gonna hit us?" sneered the middle sized grunt as his Rattata kicked more sand in Litten's direction. Though that sand might as well been kicked in Josuke's direction.

"Yeah I thought you were going to beat us like a drum? Meowth use Bite on that chump cat!" The taller grunt called out to his sassy Pokemon. Without a beat, Meowth ran over to Litten and opened its jaws to clamp onto Litten's black body.

Letting out a harsh yowl, Litten started to thrash about trying to be free of Meowth's Bite. It turned out to be useless as the Meowth bit down even harder.

Panicking, Josuke didn't know what else to do. So much for a great first battle he thought to himself. He looked over to Scraggy as he saw that he wasn't doing much better than Litten. Scraggy was continuing to dodge Rattata's attempts to Scratch him, but he could tell Scraggy was wearing down. Scraggy's look was still determined but he knew that he didn't have that much energy left.

Josuke clenched his fist and called out to his new Pokemon. "Come on Scraggy! Don't let this cheap Alolan knock-off beat you!"

Turning back towards Josuke, Scraggy could see Josuke's determination and faith in him that he could beat Rattata. As the Rattata started to charge in for another attack, something unusual started to happen. Scraggy stood his ground and clenched his small fist as a bright green light engulfed it. As Scraggy swung its energy-engulfed fist into Rattata's face, Josuke without thinking yelled out a loud, DORA!

Scraggy's attack landed perfectly onto Rattata and hit the Rat Pokemon so hard that it flew back several feet. Josuke was left wondering what kind of attack that was as the Rattata's owner scurried away to check his Pokemon. One down, two to go.

Litten had gotten away from the Meowth and tried to re-group with Scraggy and Josuke. Litten was banged up pretty badly as he slowly limped towards his trainer. Josuke quickly pulled out a Potion that Professor Kukuki gave him. He started to spray the Potion on Litten. Both Trainer and Pokemon flinched a bit as the stinging spray healed Litten's wounds. As Josuke finished applying the medicine, Litten stretched out slightly as it got ready for round two.

Josuke stood back up and glared over at the remaining grunts. Only the tall grunt and short grunt were left standing as the middle grunt ran away. Josuke looked down at the timid Grubbin, still looking uncomfortable at its situation.

Dusting off his jacket sleeves, Josuke called out to the remaining grunts. "Yo thug wannabees! If I beat you guys in this battle, you have to give back that Grubbin to its original Trainer."

The shorter grunt scoffed at his challenge. "And what if we say no?"

Josuke shrugged sheepishly. "Well then I guess everyone was right about Team Skull being weak pansies." He smiled at his comment. Hopefully these guys weren't that smart and would fall for his bait.

The Team Skull grunts looked at each other in disbelief. Then their faces shifted from surprise to anger.

"Yo if this punk thinks he's as hard as we are, then all that hair gel he uses must be making him dumb!

"Yeah we gonna make this guy look like a bum!"

Sensing their Trainers' intention, Meowth started to run towards Litten with its fangs ready for another Bite. Grubbin trudged along, not wanting to fight but still following orders.

Josuke called out to his Pokemon, "Use Ember on Grubbin, Litten! Scraggy use Headbutt on Meowth!"

Litten fired off an small Ember, but it missed due to his accuracy being lowered. Scraggy tried using his head on Meowth but kept missing as well. Trying think of a new strategy, Josuke's train of thought was interrupted by the short grunt calling out an attack.

"Yo Grubbin! Use Bug Bite on that weird ass Pokemon!"

The small Bug Pokemon's mandibles started to glow green as it started to shuffle forward towards Scraggy. Sensing that this was his chance to faint Grubbin, Scraggy stopped his attack on Meowth and lowered his head for a running Headbutt. Josuke smirked, thinking that a close quarters fight is perfect for Scraggy even though his accuracy was lowered.

Both Pokemon hit their attacks head-on as they collided. Neither one was budging an inch as they struggled to keep on the offensive. Josuke willed Scraggy to keep going as he saw that Litten was dodging an multitude of Scratches from Meowth. Even though Litten had the advantage of Speed over Meowth, it was still an inexperienced Pokemon compared to Meowth.

Josuke called out to Scraggy, "Keep at it Scraggy! Go in for one more Headbutt!"

The short grunt also commanded the Grubbin to repeat its Bug Bite. "Come on you shitty Pokemon, don't make me regret wasting my time!"

As Scraggy and Grubbin collided once again, a dust cloud arose from the effect of their attacks. And as the dust settled, Grubbin had fainted from exhaustion. And right across from the Bug Type, was Scraggy weakly standing up. As it struggled to stand, Scraggy let out a small cry and raised his hand, almost like he was giving Josuke a thumbs up. Josuke returned the gesture, but stopped short as Scraggy fainted. Not from exhaustion, but from a sneak attack from Meowth. The Meowth smirked proudly as it stood above Josuke's Pokemon.

Seeing his Pokemon faint, Josuke took out Scraggy's Pokeball and recalled him.

"Nice job little guy. You kicked a lot of ass for your first battle," he said to Scraggy's Pokeball. He couldn't tell if Scraggy could hear him or not, but in some way it comforted Josuke.

Josuke then turned his attention towards the remaining Team Skull grunt and his bastard Meowth. His face shifted into a vengeful scowl as he glared at the opposing Trainer.

Raising a finger and pointing it like a gun at the grunt, Josuke yelled out, "You thugs may scare the locals or at least try to, but think you guys are just a second rate Team Rocket with no style. And I'm going to kick your ass so hard that your boss will feel it!"

With another roar, Josuke said to Litten, "Alright Litten! Use Scratch on that Meowth!"

Litten obliged him as it let out a small growl with his hair standing on end. Charging forward and jumping towards the fellow Cat Pokemon, Litten's claws having made their mark on Meowth. It yowled out in pain as it's Trainer just stared up at Josuke. For some weird reason, he was starting to get scared of the pompadoured teen. It might have been that scary expression that occupied Josuke's face or the fact that the grunt realized how Josuke towered over him in height. Or it could have been the weird pose that was also intimidating. Or it could have been all three factors. And with that, the once cocky Team Skull grunt started to lose his cool.

"Yo man, we were just playin'. Ya know?" The Team Skull grunt Just let up and we'll do whatever. Yo I don't even care about how dumb I think your style is and your stupid hair..."

And with that comment, Josuke's first Pokemon battle was over.

As Josuke's face shifted into an annoyed scowl, he said to the grunt, "Nobody talks shit about my hair! Nobody! Litten! Use Fury Swipes!"

For a moment, Josuke wasn't totally sure if Litten could use Fury Swipes but he assumed that it probably did since most cat-like Pokemon could use that move. Fortunately for Josuke, Litten followed his command exactly. With a loud cry, Litten jumped forward towards Meowth and started his assault.

And again Josuke yelled out in instinct an odd battle cry, that seemed as if it was going along with Litten's attack. So with each swipe from Litten, Josuke cried out with a:

DORARARARARARARARARA...DORA!

With that final cry, Josuke paused as Litten stopped his attack. Meowth was covered in various scratches as it lay defeated by its master's feet. Not saying a word, the final Team Skull grunt returned Meowth to its Pokeball. He looked up at Josuke and nodded grimly. He knew that he lost fair and square. Noticing the abandoned Pokeball that contained Grubbin, he picked it up and walked it over to Josuke. He placed the Pokeball in Josuke's hand and turned around and ran after his fellow grunts.

Josuke let out a sigh of relief as he sat on the ground with Litten. Litten walked right next to him and jumped on his knee, passing out from exhaustion. Josuke smiled a small grin as he picked Litten up and let him fall asleep in his arms. Besides, he needed a bit of rest after an exhausting battle.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Whoo! Finally got that chapter out. Sorry for the wait, hopefully my update explained some of your questions and concerns. Life sometimes likes to kick my ass but hopefully things will pick up. I took a long hard look at my life and after busting up my ankle on a run, made me rethink my motivations. My new plan is to finish the entire story by the end of this year. Though I wonder what will come out first: news of Vento Aureo or the end of Josuke's adventure in Alola?**_

 _ **You might have noticed that this might seem a bit rough but I'm glad this chapter is out. Took me awhile to figure out how to do the battle. Using the stand cry came about when I was editing and I realized it wasn't Jojo enough. Hopefully by writing in this style, I can get more comfortable. And yes that Grubbin does belong to a certain character. It was pretty obvious. And I think I finally have Josuke's final Pokemon line-up all set. Only problem is Okuyasu's Pokemon. If anyone has any suggestions or certain Pokemon you want him to use, I'm all ears.**_

 _ **In other news, I'm looking to get my own story to be published. It's a detective story with monsters from Celtic mythology. If anyone has more questions, feel free to PM me if you're interested. And I am accepting a challenge from fellow writer Sai Kunai Blade, writer of the RWBY and Batman: Arkham Asylum crossover, "The Bat and the Blonde". Definitely check it out. His challenge was to anyone who can write a RWBY character into the Arkham Asylum universe. So far Blake and Yang have been written so far. I'm choosing Weiss cause it could be a bit interesting to write a character that's out of my comfort zone. Don't know when that will come out but keep an eye out of it.**_

 _ **Like always, if you have any burning questions, just PM me! If not, still PM me. I'm always down for conversing about anything. Just nothing too weird or dirty. Oh I forgot to mention that I'm pretty happy I'm up to 14 followers! Thanks so much for your support. And now, I will get to writing the next part. There might be a time skip, but not due to any enemy Stands. I promise it won't be super abrupt.**_

 _ **Stay great!**_


End file.
